onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Buggy Pirates
20,000,000| captain=Buggy| |}} The Buggy Pirates (バギー海賊団, Bagī Kaizokudan) are a band of pirates, led by Captain Buggy the Clown. Their captain Buggy the Clown is a former crewmate of Gol D. Roger and has met Whitebeard. He is currently at Marineford fighting the Marines, temporarily allied with Whitebeard, while his crew has moved on wishing him the best of luck, as they believe he is still in Impel Down. At the same time, Buggy has found himself a new crew, constructed of Impel Down prisoners who are blind to his true cowardly nature due to his apprenticeship on board of the Oro Jackson. Part in Story East Blue Saga The Buggy Pirates are first seen wrecking a small town only to be defeated by Luffy and his crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 8 and Episode 4, The crews first appearance. While Nami tied up Buggy's main body, Luffy sent his head, hands, and feet flying all the way to another island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 20 and Episode 8, Buggy's defeat. Through a series of adventures, Buggy manages to recruit a transformed Alvida to his cause, regroups with his crew, and recombines with the rest of his body. They follow the Straw Hats to Loguetown, where Buggy manages to trap Luffy onto the execution platform, but before he can lop off his head, a bolt of lightning strikes his swords, destroying the platform and letting Luffy escape. After this event, the Buggy Pirates follow the Straw Hats into the Grand Line, but they are taking a different path than them. In the Jaya arc, they were seen meeting by chance with Portgas D. Ace, who decides to help them look for Luffy, apparently unaware of his goal. Buggy is also unaware of Ace being Luffy's brother. It also seems Ace has later left them behind and gone off on his own. Whitebeard War Saga Buggy has somehow caught by the Government and sent to Impel Down. As a result, the rest of the crew was forced by Alvida to leave him alone, and departed. However, after a series of events within the great prison, Buggy escaped and recruited many criminals, all of whom are in truth, more powerful than he is. However, since they are blinded by his status as one of the Pirate King's former apprentice, and that he has been approached by Whitebeard and Shanks, two Yonkou, they are willing to follow him to the ends, thus forming a new crew for the Clown Pirate. Crew Members Unnamed henchman An unnamed little black clown pirate is the one who carries Buggy's Buggy Balls to the cannon when it's time to attack. Due to racial references, in the 4Kids dub, his skin color was changed to white. Crew Strength Original Crew The crew, being one of the first to appear, is initially one of the weaker crews in the world. They were defeated by the Straw Hats pirates in their early days when only Luffy, Nami and Zoro were members and later were defeated in Loguetown by the Straw Hats and the Marines. It is possible, however, that they have grown in strength since then. One hint of this is that in Loguetown, Cabaji unveils a new technique to take out several of the Marines. Another hint that they probably became stronger is that although most average pirate crews simply cannot survive on the Grand Line, they seem to be perfectly capable of operating on it. Also, the fact that their crew currently consists of not one, but two Devil Fruit users, Buggy and Alvida, with the former of the two not only having the experience of sailing on the Grand Line once before but also being a trainee on board of Gold Roger's crew, puts Buggy's Band of Pirates on par with most other Grand Line crews. At this point, they have made it halfway through the Grand Line, something few pirate crews ever do. Impel Down Recruits After the breakout of Impel Down, the marines now considers Buggy as a bigger threat as he was labeled one of the two main instigator of the riot, along with Luffy. Unintentionally, his involvement made the Marine spoke over a transponder that Buggy was just pirating by the sidelines to avoid troubles, and now knows that Buggy is a dangerous pirate, having been in a brotherly-like bond with Shanks in Gol. D. Roger's Pirate Crew. The new recruits of this crew are all powerful criminals, all of whom have a higher bounty than Buggy, and are presumably more powerful than he is (though they don't know the latter, being blinded by Buggy's famous past). His new "crew" from Impel Down should be mainly from Level 2 (hence above Buggy in bounty but below 50,000,000) and given that one would assume there are more small time pirates caught than the greater known ones, he does however have at least one level 5 criminal with him. Buggy's group could be half of the escapees. During the war against the Whitebeard Pirates, Buggy and his new crew wanted to take Whitebeard's head to make fame for themselves, but instead formed an alliance with him to take down the Marines first, with Buggy dreaming of being king of the world. He and his crew later stole a Visual Den Den Mushi to broadcast a commercial about Buggy's fame of being a member of the Pirate King's crew, but were eventually caught by Fleet Admiral Sengoku, who ordered Admiral Aokiji to freeze them and cease any further broadcast, though not before revealing to the world that Squad stabbed Whitebeard as part of Sengoku's plot, which led the world to mistakenly believe that Whitebeard would sacrifice his allies to save his own crew, and that Squad did so in revenge. However they have just been unfrozen by one of Akainu's attacks directed at Whitebeard that also hit them, reviving the broadcast. When Buggy fled after the Blackbeard Pirates killed Whitebeard, his crew thought that he was respectful of Whitebeard and refused to desecrate the late Yonkou's corpse any further, they continued to follow him in more admiration than ever, even though he was in truth fleeing in fear. Even more, when Buggy got angry at Shanks for using him and acting as though they are still friends, the crew showed even more admiration, not knowing that Buggy's only reason for not fearing Shanks is due to their past relationship. Early One Piece Oda's plans for Buggy's crew were for an animal tamer and a strange swordsman to be part of the crew. When they were first designed, none of the members of Buggy's crew had names. There was also another unnamed member of Buggy's crew who was dropped in later versions. Buggy himself was originally called Boogie. In another rethink of their design, Zoro was added as a bodyguard of Buggy, but that was scrapped. In this version there was also a Carrier pigeon planned called Hachi who was a Opo bird and he came from the Grand Line. Hachi was later scrapped from the final version of the crew. At this point in the design, Buggy remained unchanged. One Piece Colorwalk 1 also depicts Eichiro Oda's concept designs for other possible crewmembers, who didn't make the cut, so to speak. These include a fat, checkerboard-skinned man, apparently named "Big Top", and a mime-like character, apparently named "Pantomime". Translation and Dub Issues *In the 4Kids version, the black member of Buggy's was also changed to white. However this was common practice for 4Kids to change "Black Face" characters to another colour to avoid the Black face stereotype, which remains to date a sensitive and political issue. Another famous example by 4Kids was Jynx from Pokémon, who was eventually changed to purple skin for the same reason. Also See *Red-Haired Shanks *Portgas D. Ace *Whitebeard *Buggy the Clown arc References Site Navigation Category:Buggy Pirates